


A toons adventure

by Ruleroffluffyangst



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Disney - All Media Types, Felix the Cat (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Oswald because yes, Kinda side villain Felix, M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruleroffluffyangst/pseuds/Ruleroffluffyangst
Summary: Alright so I was bored out of my mind so I decided I would make this off an au made will in class yesterday so basically after the devil was defeated in cup heads universe king dice became the new owner of the casino and now he’s trying to end all universes like poof them out of existence so mugs and cup go on a adventure to find other toons to help them and along the way they meet a much more dangerous toon who is after revenge because of some thing a random mouse who definitely has nothing to do with this did.
Relationships: Felix (Felix the Cat)/Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Kudos: 1





	A toons adventure

It was a day that the two brothers would never forget first they shad to collect contracts for the devil to live then they were celebrating defeating the devil now there on the hunt for toons to help them save the world the first universe was on with a ink demon named bendy and his wolf brother Boris they are from an abandoned animation studio when the arrived they were nothing short of surprised ink dripping all over the place and having to fight ink demons left and right till they finally found the two “h-huh bendy who are those two people behind you?” Boris asked bendy was obviously confused until he turned around and saw mugs and cup “who are you!?” The ink demon aked getting ready to fight them   
————————————————–———______________________-—————  
After a long and tiering fight they finally agreed to help them JUST so they could save there own universe but when they went to micky’s universe things were a bit mor easy. Or so they thought

**Author's Note:**

> Oml I spelt animation correctly without using auto correct and I hope you enjoy this so far


End file.
